


Love Anonymous

by Dolly_Daydreaming_On_The_Daily



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga)
Genre: Advice, Cute, Dumbasses, Fluff, LITERALLY, Love, Love Letters, M/M, Observations, Pining, Uni AU, adorable adachi, anonymous, confessions page, first time writing in a while, hope it's okayu, no-magic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28529883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolly_Daydreaming_On_The_Daily/pseuds/Dolly_Daydreaming_On_The_Daily
Summary: A University Confessions Page AU for our favourite couple (pretend their Company is the name of the univeristy)
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 45
Kudos: 142





	1. Confessions Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if this is just a UK thing, but at University we have an anonymous Facebook page, where you can submit confessions, ask questions or just make polls.   
> I loved the idea of someone having a flirt over the confessions and not even realising it. This idea might be adapted to a different setting and entirely different universe, but I thought I'd be cute if it were Kurodachi. So here! 
> 
> Two souls finding love over an anonymous confessions page (please excuse the poor writing, I've been writing academic papers for the last year and a bit, so i might be a bit stiff.) 
> 
> *BNOC = Big Name on Campus

Toyo-crush

#toyo103758

_I saw you again today, you had to cutest bed-head today. You still look so shy, I don't think you know how lovely you are, how much attention you draw just because of who you are._

_I know you don't like the attention, you're always walking with your head down, I wish you could see what I see._

\------

Toyo-crush

#toyo103768

_You tripped on the steps in the square today, are you okay? I nearly moved to help you, but then would you accept it? I know you tend to get flustered, it's adorable really. One day I'll talk to you though, I will. I'll muster up the courage to make a joke, or make small talk._

\--------

Toyo-crush

#toyo103784

_I did it. I spoke to you! Well, 2 words at most, you were in the library, looking at the shelves trying to find what you needed for something. I could hear you mumbling to yourself about someone else, I needed to get past but almost choked at the chance to talk to you. I'm not sure if you actually heard me or just moved away naturally. But, it's a start. You looked so soft in your scarf and coat, make sure you wrap up, campus is cold this time of year!_

_\--------_

Toyo-crush

#toyo103790

_I found out we've got mutual friend, and I couldn't be more excited, I hope we can meet soon (well meet again). My friends couldn't believe the smile on my face when I found out, I got teased mercilessly but I couldn't care less. I will get to meet you!!_

\--------

Toyo-crush

#toyo103801

_We're going for drinks! I can't wait. Our mutual friend is an angel, thank god she unknowingly gave me this opportunity. I'm buzzing._

\------------

Toyo-crush

#toyo103805

_I'm sorry. I hope you don't hate me now. I didn't know that game was going to happen, we had been chatting so nicely as well, I finally got to talk to you alone, with an actual reason to talk to you as well. I'm sorry._

\-----------

Toyo-crush

#toyo103808

**I don't know where else to ask... How do you talk to someone you like?..**

**_Replies:_ **

  * _just be yourself_
  * _No! Don't be yourself, just pretend to be interested in the same thing_
  * _Ignore this idiot above, but yourself, find common interests, get used to each others company_



\----------

Toyo-crush

#toyo103812

_Oh my gosh, you spoke to me first. I could've died of happiness. You looked so cute, and blushed and just... Ugh I can't with you, my hearts going to burst with how much I love you. We spoke about comics, who knew we liked the same genres! Makes you even more appealing. Ahh I haven't stopped smiling, but we didn't mention what happened.._

**_Replies:_ **

_\- aww OP it's okay, just enjoy getting to speak to him, but bring up whatever happened you do need to address it_

\--------

Toyo-crush

#toyo103819

**(replying to #103808)**

**Thanks for the advice guys, it really helped. I did it, I spoke to him... But what do I do now.. We're on the same course, but only have one mutual friend, I don't have an excuse to talk to him..**

**_Replies:_ **

  * _Aww no problem OP, well done! That's so cute! If you're on the same course maybe see if you have any lectures together? Your mutual can help!_
  * _Have any group projects coming up? See if you can get in the same group! Worked for me!_
    * _Reply to above:_ whyyyy are you exposing our love story...
      * Well, they didnt know who until you replied bozo..
        * Shit..
  * _Ahh i love this comments section, you guys are so cute!_



\----------

Toyo-crush

#toyo103824

_I saw you at our (only) shared lecture today, you looked like you were looking for someone, you were standing with our friend, she was fixing your hair. I love your messy hair.. I headed in when I saw your bespectacled friend. I didn't entertain the hope that you were waiting for me. Maybe one day.._

\---------

Toyo-crush

#toyo103825

**(replying to #103819)**

**I tried it.. We only have one lecture together.. He disappeared before I could ask him.. Ugh.. I might just forget it..**

**_Replies:_ **

  * _No! OP don't give up! You've got this!_
  * _OP nooo don't give up! Keep trying! Any news on the group project possibility??_



\----------

Toyo-crush

#toyo103831

_AHH we're in the same group for our project! I can hardly type this, my hands are shaking with excitement, I could've kissed our professor when he announced we were in the same group! I nearly died and went to heaven. Now I just need to compose myself for our first group meeting._

\----------

Toyo-crush

#toyo103833

**It's normal for group members to have each others numbers isn't it? I can give him mine or ask for his right???**

**_Replies:_ **

  * _Yes OP it's fine! Aww this has to be the same person who was asking for dating advice_
  * _OOO development!! Keep us updated OP!!!_



\---------

Toyo-crush

#toyo103838

_I.... I got your number! Finally. I've been staring at my phone screen for the last hour. Our meeting went well, but that repeater, he needs to stop pushing his work onto you, that's not fair! You have brilliant idea and really pay attention to details. I hope my compliments didn't fluster you too much. AH, how I love your rosy cheeks.._

\--------

Toyo-crush

#toyo103840

**He has a girlfriend... I saw them.. They make a lovely couple, both are beautiful... They looked almost picturesque in the rain under an umbrella..**

**_Replies:_ **

  * _No! OP my heart is crushed for you._
  * _Ah no! OP don't give up hope yet! You don't know their relationship!_
  * _OP this is where you give up I'm sorry, don't be getting in the middle of them, don't punch above your weight_
    * _Omg douchebag do us a favour and get lost.._
  * _Fighting OP!_



\----------

Toyo-crush

#toyo103840

_I think I did something wrong? You've stopped talking to me, or even looking at me. You didn't look well in our group meeting today. I wanted to ask you if you were well, but the repeater kept pestering you, and I couldn't approach you. Please. I hope I haven't lost you before we've even started.._

\----------

Toyo-crush

#toyo103845

_Should I be thankful that you are ill? It's terrible but it gave me the chance to look after you... If only my sister wasn't staying over, I would've been able to make you a proper soup at my place.. She's going through shit with her boyfriend, and I can't deny her. Why she had to facetime the minute I had got you settled in bed was something else.. Sorry_

\---------

Toyo-crush

#toyo103849

**(replying to #toyo103840)**

**She was his sister!! He looked after me whilst I was sick... He makes the best soup (sorry mum) He really put me at ease, he's so easy to spend time with. We watched Netflix and chilled.**

**Replies:**

  * _OP I'm screaming!! Tho... Do you mean netflix and chill???? Are you sure??????_
  * _OOOO damn you work almost as fast as me!_
    * _Again.. Why you outing us like this??_
  * _Congrats OP! Hope you have a good married life ;)_
  * _Netflix and Chill really?_



\---------

Toyo-crush

#toyo103852

_One of these days your smiles are going to kill me. I'm glad you're feeling better now. I can't believe you let me stay over, I nearly didn't sleep the entire night. I really love how much you've opened up to me. One day I'll tell you how much I love you. But for now lets just stay as we are, that's what you'd want anyway, you don't like me like that._

\---------

Toyo-crush

#toyo103858

**It is heavy that I've never dated? I've never been someone confident enough to like someone, let alone go after them... I really like this guy.. Is it not a turn-off how in-experienced I am?**

**_Replies:_ **

  * _OP no! Don't think that for a second, you've had the confidence to ask for advice, that's a start, there's no need to rush into anything. Finding someone you like and you feel safe and comfortable with is part of the journey._
  * _Well... I find it kinda cute, that you've found someone finally OP. Don't worry! Just go with the flow of whatever happens, and let him know how you feel as well, that it's all new_
    * _Why you finding other people cute now? Am I not cute enough for you?_
      * _Babe, this is an anonymous post... You're the only one for me..._



\---------

Toyo-crush

#toyo103863

_I'm in shock.. You've never dated? HOW? You're so lovely!_

_I spoke about what happened when we went for drinks, and you told me why you reacted that why. How has nobody ever swept you off your feet? I thought you reacted like that because we were both guys.. But because of that? Oh, I'm jealous of who spends all your firsts with you, darling..._

**_Replies:_ **

  * _OP! AWW you might be the one who spends them with him!_
  * _AHHH MY SHIP IS SAILING!_
  * _Fighting OP!_



\---------

Toyo-crush

#toyo103868

**(Replying to #103858)**

**Thank you for all your advice, I told him! But.. It didn't turn out the way I thought it would, he didn't realise what I meant and just kept apologising... Then his friend interrupted.. I don't know what I'm doing anymore.. He might be too good for me..**

\----------

Toyo-crush

#toyo103870

_I really wanted to kiss you today, we were in the group meeting room by ourselves.. I'm not sure when we got so close together but damn.. I really thought I was going to get my chance... And then... The shape of my annoying friend appeared and ruined it. At least we got some work done, and I didn't look at you the entire time I hope.._

\---------

Toyo-crush

#toyo103875

_I am gonna kill that guy.. How dare he try and hurt you? You didn't do anything wrong.._

_I'm sorry if I over reacted or interrupted you trying to impress her.. I didn't mean to, I just saw red when I saw that dirt-bag squaring up to you..._

_I hope your wound is okay.. You haven't really looked at me the same way since what happened in the library room.. Sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I'll make do with being your friend and stop being selfish.. I promise._

\---------

Toyo-crush

#toyo103879

**what do you do when someone tried to kiss you? thank them? re-initiate it? uugh... I hate this..**

**He saved me as well.. he's so amazing.. I'm nothing like him.. he's so perfect.. He must have perfect grades.. Perfect lovelife... heck he probably didn't want to kiss me.. maybe it was my imagination.. yeah...nevermind....**

\---------

Toyo-crush

#toyo103884

_Damn.. It's getting harder and harder to keep myself calm around you.. Since our almost kiss I've just wanted to see you more.. How can I create that moment again, will you let me create it again? Can I even hope you feel the same way?_

_I don't know how much longer I can take this.. Our group project is nearly over, I'm sad and happy at the same time._

\---------

Toyo-crush

#toyo103888

**I really like him.. our project is nearly over.. I don't know what to do..**

\---------

Toyo-crush

#toyo103895

_I'm sorry.. I can't keep doing this.. Our project is over now... We'll go back to normal.. I want more but I can't have it.. You didn't even respond when you heard about my feelings. I can't put pressure on you._

\-------

Toyo-crush

#toyo103900

**He confessed to me.. i just stood there.. this is so hard.. Ugh..**

**_Replies:_ **

\- OP!!! AHHH

\- OMG OP CONGRATS

  * No wait, OP are you okay? Think it through don't worry , it's overwhelming. You can be scared, just don't let it over rule you.
  * Hang on... Does anyone think this sounds familiar?? #toyo103895 sounds like the same story???
    * Stop being such a romantic.. Forget it..



\---------


	2. Confessions Part 2: The End and New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Love Anonymous :) Hope it makes you smile

\-------

Toyo-crush

#toyo103905

_It's been 24hrs since I confessed. If I'm going to let you go, I feel like I need to confess why I liked you in the first place, and why I fell for you._

_I don't want to be incredibly specific because I don't want you to get more attention, you'd hate that, but I've got to tell somebody what made me fall for you._

_In our first year, heck it was actually Freshers week, we were queuing up at our college bar for food, because who doesn't want cold lasagne after a rushed tour of campus and awkward interactions with brand new people, but anyway.. That's the first time we'd talked._

_We'd all been at the great hall before that, and had one of those awkward introductions to university life, and those videos about consent had been played. They'd asked for volunteers after it, and I got pushed into it, they asked me so many questions, and made me so uncomfortable, I didn't really know what to do with myself.. They had their hands all over me, and asked me so many inappropriate questions.._

_Everyone afterwards congratulated me for being chosen, for being handsome, for being a new BNOC*, and I honestly thought I'd got away from all of that.. Apparently not.. I thought university was where you could come to be anonymous and just part of the crowd.. It put me right back in the middle again.. I hated it._

_And then, I met you, looking adorable, even at that time I'd observed that.. We were waiting in the queue, I'd finally been able to join after being dragged into helping for some stupid reason, No one had noticed me yet, but you turned around, and asked me if I was okay, if I needed a drink or something, you were ready to give me your space in line, figuring I must have been hungry. Honestly, that was the nicest someone had been to me all day, you don't realise how much that meant at the time, how stressed I'd felt all day. But you just stood and chatted to me._

_I kinda lost you after food, but found you again as the night drew to an close, it was gone 1am, I was surrounded.. And being pawed at again.. I'd had enough, and left. And there you were, outside, away from all the sweaty bodies, looking at the night sky. But as soon as you knew I was there you offered to walk me back, I must have been quite the state. Gosh I can only imagine.._

_But, I think I fell in love with you that night, the way you talked, how shy you got when I complimented you slyly under the guise of alcohol, our shoulders bumping in the chilly night. You made me feel more like myself than I have in a long time._

_Thank you, for showing me I'm more than a face in a crowd.. And thank you for letting me love you.. I'll let you go now._

**_Replies:_ **

  * _Holy Shit I know who OP is.._
  * _OP, my heart breaks for you, the irony of playing consent videos and then not gaining it is something else._
  * _OP? Who are you.. I just wanna give you a hug.._
    * _What????? Falling for someone else already??_
      * _How am I dating such an idiot???_
  * _What does BNOC even mean???_



\-----------

Toyo-crush

#toyo103906

**I love him, I love everything about him, I'm so comfortable with him, I'm always smiling with him, I enjoy being with him. I'm such a scaredy cat.. I need to tell him how I feel..**

**Oh god I hope I'm not too late..**

**_Replies:_ **

  * _I believe in you OP! You can do this! Go you!!_
  * _Yeah! OP you've got our support!_
  * _YAY! GOOOOO MY FAVOURITE SHIP IS SAILINGGGGGGGGG_
    * _I thought we were your favourite ship??_
      * _Oh, babe, yes we are but this is just so sweet._



\-----------

Toyo-crush

#toyo103911

Anyone else jealous?? Kurosawa hugged someone in the middle of campus.. Oh, how I'd have loved to have been than person..

\-----------

Toyo-crush

#toyo103912

AHHH I had a heart-attack today! Kurosawa was blinding, he's been smiling so much lately, what's got him feeling so good? Good paper result? Damn I'd like to be the reason for his smile..

\-------------

Toyo-crush

#toyo105050

Hi, Admin here, I am now restricting the number of Kurosawa confessions... The last 1000 have been about him.. I've had enough of sifting through them. Thank you.

**_Replies:_ **

  * _Oh thank god, they were getting boring and a bit repetitive. Thank you Admin!_
  * _Ahh, Thanks Admin! I wanna know what happening to our little anon, who was asking for first time dating advice.. Where'd they end up with their crush?_
  * _Oh! Oh! What about long time crush guy, who last I read gave up on his love?_
    * _Yeah! What happened to him?? You've nagged me enough about him and how romantic he is...._
      * _Babe! It is romantic! He's been waiting 3 years! We got together after like 3 weeks!_
        * _Fine.._



\-----------

Toyo-crush

#toyo105053

_He confessed to me. I can't stop smiling._

\-------------

Toyo-crush

#toyo105054

**I confessed! I haven't stopped smiling, I'm so happy. Thanks for all the advice.**

\-------------

Toyo-crush

#toyo105058

AHHHH WE HAVE A NEW COUPLE!!! I saw Kurosawa holding hands with him! They're so adorable!!! AHHH My ship sailed! YAY!

\-------------

Toyo-crush

#toyo11060

(replying to #toyo11053 & #toyo11054)

Anyone else think these two got together??

**_Replies:_ **

  * _Oh for sure_
  * _AH I hope so_
  * _Wonder who they are? Our very own Romeo and Juliet awww_
    * _They both DIE in the end???_
      * _Okay if we forget about that, they are!_
        * _HOW?????_



\------------

Toyo-crush

#toyo22290

_I haven't written on here in a while, heck I've actually graduated now, have been in a job for over a year. But this is where it began, where our love story was written, where we were anonymous numbers, and where we laid our feelings out. God, how much my love's grown for you since then. So, my love, here's the final post I'll make here, but it's probably the most important one._

_My love, will you spend the rest of your life with me?_

_Yours,_

-REDACTED BY ADMIN-

**_Replies:_ **

  * _OMG ADMIN WHYYYY WE WERE GOING TO FIND OUT WHO IT WAS!!!!!!! NOOOOOOO I NEED TO KNOW!!!!_
    * _You really are dense..._
      * _Huh? Why?_
  * _Why is everyone getting engaged all of a sudden? Kurosawa proposed the other day to his partner..._
    * _Is that a hint???? Do you want us to get married??????_
      * _Babe.. We've been married for a year already?_
        * _Oh.. Yeah.. Wanna do it again?_



\----------

Toyo-crush

#toyo22291

**We're so silly you know.. I read all of your confessions and felt the love that you had for me even when I didn't know it was about me. Ah, how we've grown..**

**I look forward to being silly with you for the rest of my life,**

**Yours**

**-REDACTED BY ADMIN-**

**_Replies:_ **

  * Admin... We are ready to fight istg... I just wanna know who they are..
    * Omg you stupid hexagon... You're ridiculous...
  * Aww glad we got the reply.. Love a happy ending
    * _But.. It's only the beginning_
      * **Oh you sap...**
        * _Yes, but I'm your sap.._
  * IT WAS KURODACHI??????????????????
    * You utter plonker.. It's been 3 years and you never noticed????
      * NO!!! I THOUGHT THEY WERE JUST GOOD FRIENDS??
        * Who have matching pens? Hold hands? Make sappy love eyes at each other??
          * Well.... Now you put it that way..



\------------

Toyo-crush

#toyo22300

Admin here - again.. Enough with the Kurosawa and Adachi comments, they haven't been at this university for 2 years now.. Let them go.. Get on with your lives...

\-----------

The End?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw thanks for all the lovely comments from the last chapter, I was kinda nervous bout posting this, as I said, been writing academically for like a year, and was worried bout it coming off as stiff, and unrelatable. 
> 
> I had so much fun writing it tho. I hope it came across as to who everyone was?   
> Repeater - Urabe  
> Replies were from Adachi's little support group.  
> I couldn't resist having Tsuge and Minato having a little daft moment in the comments (but mostly Tsuge) 
> 
> Thanks for reading :)   
> Feel Free to send me requests, want to try writing again.


End file.
